Dulce pastel
by mistralax
Summary: Shiro quería hacer algo especial por el cumpleaños de Kuroh, ¿pero todo saldría como lo había planeado?


**Notas de autora:** Bueno mi segundo fic de K para comenzar el año, algo corto y sencillo como el anterior, espero que les guste para conmemorar el cumpleaños de nuestro lindo perrito ;.;

**Advertencias:** Leve KuroShiro, Neko. Algo soso el fic...

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Dulce Pastel**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Últimamente ya se había hecho costumbre la convivencia con el joven de cabellos negros, aunque no se quejaba, en la pequeña habitación habían logrado apañárselas para vivir los tres juntos, Neko solía dormir acurrucada en un extremo de la cama cerca de Shiro en su forma felina mientras que Kuroh ocupaba el otro extremo, para su mala suerte Shiro le había dicho que no tenía un futón y es que estando en una residencia estudiantil se podría esperar que lo tuviera más que los elementos prescindibles.

El olor de los desayunos de Kuroh inundaban cada mañana la pequeña habitación, era demasiado bueno despertarse con tan agradable aroma. Neko era la primera en levantarse al percibir el olor y esperar en la mesa mientras la boca se le aguaba, al parecer había sido domesticada.

Se fue a arreglar y a colocarse su respectivo uniforme, al final los tres dieron las gracias por la comida, era esa una buena vida.

La clase había pasado sin mayor importancia, algunos todavía parecían comentar acerca de Kuroh quien se sentaba en posición de loto detrás de él como si fuera a blandir su espada para cortarle el cuello ante el movimiento más sospechoso y Neko quien aprovechaba a jugar con los lápices de Shiro sobre la mesa.

- Hola, Shiro, Kuroh, Neko, ¿cómo están? - los tres voltearon a mirar a la chica que les saludaba.

- Muy bien Kukuri - Shiro la saludó amablemente.

- Me alegra, veo que ya no te dedicas a asaltar la comida de los otros, al menos te alimentas bien - dijo ella viendo que Shiro tenía un Bento y que Neko estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él.

- Es todo gracias a Kuroh, es muy buen cocinero - Kuroh desvió la mirada al ver la mirada maravillada de la chica y el halago recibido. Tampoco era para tanto.

- Ya creo que sí. ¡Mira esto! - ella sacó en un instante lo que parecía ser una revista.

- ¿Eh? - los tres le miraron curiosos.

- Son los horóscopos para éste año.

- Vaya, ¿ya es año nuevo? no me había dado cuenta - dijo algo avergonzado Shiro, la verdad era que no había tenido siquiera el tiempo de saber la fecha en la que estaba ubicado huyendo de Scepter 4 y Homra quien se encargaban de pisarle los talones, últimamente parecían haberle dado una tregua o eso suponía.

- Si que eres despistado. Dime Shiro, ¿qué signo eres?

- Signo... ¿eh?- trataba de pensar pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza.

- Dime tu cumpleaños así lo sabré.

- ¿Mi cumpleaños? - ahora la pregunta era más difícil, no lo sabía, tampoco quería parecer sospechoso de no recordar eso ya que Kuroh estaba atento a sus movimientos y dijo la primera fecha que se le ocurriera - El primero de Junio.

- Uhmm, vaya no sabía que cumplieras ese día, veamos según esto eres...- todos le miraban atentamente a que diera su veredicto - Géminis. Vaya pega mucho contigo - rió - Según esto no eres alguien que guste de seguir las normas, así como has perdido tu PDA, no sé cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que recordar - Shiro tal vez se sentía identificado con eso que ella había dicho pero la manera acusadora en que Kuroh le miraba ahora no era nada agradable, era como si se pusiera en la cara el letrero de criminal - Veamos, ¿Kuroh cuando es tu cumpleaños?

- Cinco de enero.

- Uhmm... veamos... - todos rápidamente vieron a la revista - Eres capricornio, tu cumpleaños ¡es mañana! - dijo ella preocupada.

- No es algo de lo cual preocuparse - dijo el pelinegro no queriendo llamar mucho la atención.

- Bueno... según esto, eres alguien muy sistemático, te gustan las reglas y el justo cumplimiento - Kuroh asentía a cada palabra era increíble que ese trozo de papel le describiera tan bien así como a otros de los cuales tenía sospecha. Ciertamente era obra de un sabio - Además...- la cara de Kukuri se tornó roja y eso llamó aún más la atención de los tres - Pues... también parece encontraras al amor de tu vida éste año - La cara del pelinegro se enrojeció rápidamente mientras Shiro le miraba graciosamente.

- Así que Kurosuke conseguirá una novia, pues que bien, así ya no tendré que compartir a Shiro contigo - Neko rápidamente se echó sobre Shiro quien estaba desconcertado con el tema.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Kuroh miró desafiante a la chica.

- Esto, no se peleen - Shiro trataba de calmarles.

- Oye Neko dime ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Neko dejó su pequeña riña y vio a la revista, hacía un rato un símbolo le había llamado la atención.

- ¡Ese, el de los peces!

- Neko, te está preguntando tu cumpleaños - le dijo Shiro un poco calmado, la verdad se preguntaba si ella era capaz de saber algo así y entendía que ella había señalado efusivamente a aquel signo porque le recordaba a los pescados que le gustaban tanto.

- Uhmm pues... ¡22 de febrero! - fue lo primero que dijo.

- Bien, entonces eres Piscis - estaba contenta con la euforia que desprendía Neko - Parece que tendrás un buen año, Neko.

- ¡Kukuri! - la voz otra chica llamó la atención del grupo.

- Sumika, ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué ocurre? Prometiste ayudarme con los algunos papeles del festival.

- Ah, lo había olvidado. Lo siento chicos, será en otra ocasión - rápidamente Kukuri se había despedido de ellos.

El resto del día pasó sin mayor novedad. Solo que una pequeña idea rondaba su cabeza.

_"¡Tu cumpleaños es mañana!"_

Era el cumpleaños de Kuroh, ahora que caía en cuenta sentía que debía hacer algo. Kuroh se había portado bien con él en esos días, había hecho las comidas sin chistar -aunque fuera parte de su hobbie- y se encargaba de amenazarle de matarle si hacia algo sospechoso, de cierta manera había hecho más agradable su día a día aunque sonara masoquista.

- Shiro ¿estás bien? - preguntó Neko algo preocupada, llevaba un rato hablándole y nada que le respondía.

- No pasa nada, Neko - le acarició sutilmente la cabeza.

Vio a lo lejos que Kuroh estaba ayudando a Kukuri con unas cajas, todo estaba algo atareado con eso del festival, lo bueno era que Kuroh era muy servicial y al menos las plegarias de ayuda no iban dirigidas a él.

- Neko, escúchame - llamó en voz baja a chica que estaba entretenida con una bolsa de galletas de arroz - Mañana es el cumpleaños de Kuroh, ¿te parece si le damos una sorpresa? - ella le miró sorprendida.

- Pero Shiro él ha tratado de hacerte daño - dijo inflando sus mejillas.

- Vamos Neko, eso es pasado, Kuroh nos ha estado ayudando, además cocina para nosotros todos los días, debemos agradecérselo -trataba de suavizar su carácter.

- Uhmm... bueno, pero solo porque nos hace comida deliciosa - esbozó una gran sonrisa - Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer Shiro?

- Pues... no lo sé, ¿qué cosas le gustan a Kuroh? nunca se lo he preguntado...

- Shiro ¿puedes comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos para los preparativos del festival? - le llamó Kukuri entregandole una lista.

* * *

La pulcra habitación que había permanecido inmutable hace un día, ahora era un total desastre, el robot de limpieza no dejaba de quejarse y Neko de pelear con él tratando de arañarlo.

Habían salido el día anterior sin Kuroh por el centro de la ciudad, aún le parecía increíble que no le hubiera acompañado, aunque la persistencia de kukuri lo había mantenido ocupado y eso lo agradecía, había tratado de llevarse una idea de que podría regalarle cuando nada le parecía adecuado, sí que era díficil eso de hacer un obsequio, claro que todo se tornó más extraño cuando Neko quiso entrar a la tienda de animales y Neko le llamaba por area de cadenas y correas para perros. Era algo de muy mal gusto pero igual le hizo reír de imaginarse a Kuroh siendo un perrito amaestrado. Siempre que escuchaba a Homra y Scepter 4 referirse a Kuroh, era por ese apodo del "Perro Negro", aún no sabía a que se debía pero Neko parecía enfrascada en decirle que aquellos artículos eran perfectos.

Al final miró el tazón de comida con el nombre de Kuroh en él y un hueso de plástico, no dudaba que Kuroh le mataría. Quizás se estaba pasando un poco, vio por último una pastelería donde habían hermosos pasteles en exhibición, eso al menos le daba una idea mejor que la anterior o eso había pensado.

- Se supone que en los programas es televisión esto se ve más fácil de hacer - habían cáscaras de huevo tiradas por todos lados, harina regada junto al azúcar, un total desastre - Además me pregunto si a Kuroh le gustará éste sabor de pastel - viendo la mezcla de supuesta vainilla, después de todo iba a ser algo sencillo ya que ni idea tenía de cocina.

- Ahhh, ¿cómo va el pastel de Kurosuke? - dijo Neko acercándose, había dejado encerrado al robot en el armario.

- Pues... ni idea - ahora no sabía qué hacer- Creo que sería mejor comprar una tarta en el supermercado.

- No, ¡la tarta de Shiro será la mejor! ¡hay que agregarle más cosas!

- ¿Más? - pues no consideraba que necesitaran más cosas, eran los ingredientes que recordaba de la televisión.

Neko corrió a la nevera y comenzó a sacar cosas.

- Tiene que ser muy rica, ponle esto sabrá muy bien- ella tenía unas sardinas en su mano.

- ¡Neko! ¡eso no! - no era necesario ser un experto para saber que eso no debía ir en la mezcla - Creo que con esto está bien, mejor metámoslo en el horno, Kuroh no tardará en llegar y hay que limpiar esto. Rápidamente lo pasaron a un molde para meterlo en el pequeño horno.

Le habían pedido a Kukuri que entretuviera todo el día a Kuroh y éste había accedido a dejarle sólo con la condición de permanecer en su habitación sin salir, aunque no pensaba hacerlo. Seguramente en algún momento se hartaría y vendría a ver si estaba cumpliendo con lo prometido.

Dejaron salir al robot que parecía enojado para comenzar a limpiar aunque si querian que todo fuera perfecto no podía ser así. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Kuroh quien le miraba minuciosamente y no tuvo más opción que levantar las manos en señal de rendición como si fuese criminal.

- Veo que aún siguen aquí.

- No tenías que preocuparte, sabes que no huiremos - dijo con una sonrisa - Kuroh alzó una ceja, Shiro quería evitar que viera la cocina - Pareces cansado porque no vienes a recostarte un rato - le tomó del brazo para arrastrarle a la cama, Neko veía de modo cómplice a Shiro y le terminaron arrastrando.

- Algo se traen ustedes dos - dijo fríamente, era obvio que esa sonrisa falsa que estaba en los rostros de ambos era por algo. De pronto el estómago de Neko rugió y Shiro se asustó.

- Iré a preparar algo.

- ¡No! - gritaron rápidamente.

- Neko, puede esperar, no ha sido nada.

- Si, aún no tenemos hambre Kuroh - Shiro quería esperar a que el robot terminara con la cocina.

- Bueno, iré por algo de agua.

- ¡No! - nuevamente gritaron.

Aquello se hizo más sospechoso.

- Yo ya la traigo - dijo Shiro rápidamente levantándose a buscarla a la cocina.

Todavía seguía desastrosa la cocina y le preocupaba saber cuánto tiempo más podría seguir con esto, aún le faltaba tiempo al pastel también. Tomó el agua en un vaso para llevarla rápidamente antes de que Kuroh se diera cuenta de algo entonces no vio cuando el robot se le atravesó haciéndole caer de golpe contra el suelo, el vaso se quebró.

Rápidamente Kuroh corrió aunque Neko tratara de retenerlo y entonces se dio cuenta del porque de su actitud amistosa.

- ¡Shiro! ¿estás bien? - Neko trató de acercarse pero Kuroh la retuvo diciéndole que habían vidrios en el suelo.

- Así que por esto andaban actuando tan raro, no se supone que no deberían entrar a la cocina sino la saben usar - dijo viendo el desastre y el pobre robot que se encargaba de limpiar ahora todo - Además, se han pasado todo el día jugando, para eso hubieran estado ayudando con los preparativos del festival - parecía enojado.

Realmente no sabía que decir.

- ¡No le grites a Shiro! - Neko se puso a la defensiva - ¡Shiro ha estado trabajando duro todo el día! ¡Tonto Kurosuke! - ella había comenzado a golpear su pecho impulsivamente. Tomó un poco de aire y reflexionó tomando las muñecas de la gata para detenerla.

- Kuroh, yo me encargaré de limpiar esto, así que no te preocupes - las mejillas de Shiro se sonrojaron de la pena - La verdad es que...estábamos trabajando en un pastel para ti, queríamos agradecerte por ser atento con nosotros, era por tu cumpleaños - le dijo con sinceridad y el pelinegro no pudo más que verle sorprendido. No entendía por qué no podía tener una opinión concreta de Isana Yashiro, era claro que era un mentiroso, que hablaba mucho y le gustaba provocar a aquellos que le perseguían pero también resultaba ser alguien amable y tranquilo que le había envuelto con aquella fachada.

- Mejor limpiemos esto, luego hablaremos - dijo haciendo que el albino soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Comenzaron a poner en orden y lavar los utensilios sucios, al poco rato la cocina estaba impecable, Neko estaba frente al horno como si velara por el pastel.

- ¡Está listo! - gritó emocionada viendo que la lucecita del hono se había apagado.

Shiro se había encargado de servirlo y le colocó una gran porción a Kuroh, aunque no estaba seguro que estuviera bien, tenía algo de dudas. Los tres miraron sus porciones, más eran Shiro y Neko quienes veían expectantes a Kuroh esperando que hiciera algo.

- ¿Por qué me vigilan? - su comportamiento se tornaba sospechoso, ¿sería que tenía veneno?

- Es que... quiero que nos digas como está - se sonrojó, aunque de pronto pensaba que no era tan buena idea y dudaba que estuviera bien. Más la mirada suspicaz que le dirigía el pelinegro a ambos era de temer.

- ¡Comámoslo los tres al mismo tiempo! - propuso Neko viendo que un aire tenso se tornaba alrededor de las rebanadas de pastel. Tenía fe en que lo que hubiera preparado Shiro sabría bien.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- No está tan mal - fue el veredicto emitido - Aunque necesitas -mucha- práctica.

Shiro supo que aquello había sido demasiado amable, había probado el pastel junto a Neko y ambos habían coincidido en que era casi indigerible.

- Si eso creo...

- ¡Shiro, tu pastel está rico! ¡Neko se lo comerá si Kurosuke no lo hace! - ella vio un leve deje de decepción en el rostro del albino.

- ¡No hace falta que hagas eso Neko! - no quería que la pobre terminara indigestada.

Kuroh se preguntaba cuan difícil debía ser hacer un pastel sencillo como ese, claro que las cáscaras de huevo, la sal y el gusto a pescado eran incomprensibles para él.

Se levantó dejando la mesa para ir a la cocina bajo la estricta mirada de ambos.

- Será mejor que vengan y prestes atención - dijo viendo a Shiro quien se sintió algo apenado y emocionado de ver que Kuroh se ofrecía a hacer un nuevo pastel.

Sin hacerse de rogar fue rápidamente junto con Neko.

Al final había terminado como había comenzado, todo un desastre.

Neko se quedó dormida luego de haber devorado tres rebanas de pastel junto con Shiro quien tenía al pequeño gato envuelto en sus brazos.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verlos a ambos indefensos. Se quedó observando el rostro del supuesto asesino y criminal más buscado de la ciudad, suspiró para despejar aquellas ideas de su mente, aún no habían pistas acerca lo que de verdad había ocurrido en aquel tejado aquella noche y sin haberse dado cuenta se había dedicado a protegerle, le protegería hasta que todo fuera esclarecido.

Terminó de fregar y acomodar todo para dormir cuando una bolsa en un costado le llamó la atención, se acercó de manera curiosa aunque quizás debía ser algo personal, cuando la abrió la dejó caer con un gesto de molestia.

Estaba un plato con su nombre grabado y un hueso de plástico.

- Debería matarlos mientras duermen - masculló con molestia. Pero antes de que su mente se nublara recapacitó y dejó su espada a un costado. Realmente esos dos no cambiaban y parecía que seguirían jugandole bromas pesadas durante su estadía.

Tomó el cuerpo del albino con suavidad que seguía durmiendo sin inmutarse. Lo depositó en la cama viéndole fijamente, de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo por hacerlo y sentía que pensamientos extraños inundaban su mente y sin poder evitarlo sintió su cara calentarse. Suficiente.

Se echó a dormir a su lado y dejó que el sueño se llevara el cansancio y lo que su mente maquinara.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bien! me alegro que les haya gustado, sencillito sin muchas insinuaciones, pienso que estos dos tendrían un romance algo torpe, no sé por qué aún no me imagino a Kuroh abalanzándose sobre Shiro para devorárselo, pero bueno de momento están tiernitos estos niños, sólo espero que Shiro vuelva para la segunda temporada con su cuerpo normal y no con el Weissman Dx presiento que no podría acostumbrarme...


End file.
